


The Line Between Dream and Reality

by thenthekneehits



Series: Tiny Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Duplex House, M/M, Oneirataxia, Pining, Pining Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received for <a href="http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/123312521721/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try">this post</a>:</p>
<p> <em>49. coming home</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line Between Dream and Reality

Link did the driving. Rhett occasionally wondered if that was yet another example of Link preferring to be on Rhett’s left side. He’d heard that traditionally the woman should always be on the man’s left — something to do with the man needing to use his right hand, and it was also the reason men and women’s shirts buttoned up in opposite ways.

Rhett didn’t think Link saw himself in a feminine role, though. Maybe he subconsciously gave some control to Rhett — the easier movement of the dominant hand, the ability to protect Link. Rhett felt more comfortable on the right, himself, so it could also be that he stole that position and Link merely settled for his. Still, he preferred to think that Link favored the left, like Rhett favored the right. He preferred to think that they complemented each other.

Link was driving them home from work for the first time. They’d spent a good amount of time moving both into the house and into the studio, but this was their first actual workday since coming to California.

The studio still needed work, but it was functioning enough for them to continue filming GMM. Link’s move was essentially finished, his furniture all in its place, but Rhett, well, he still had a few boxes to unpack. Link had been much more organized.

They’d found the perfect house. It wasn’t generally easy to find what they were looking for, but they had gotten lucky. They hadn’t managed to get studio space very close by, but the 25 minute drive was worth it.

“Huenghy…” Link mumbled, slumped over the steering wheel at a red light.

“Grab In-N-Out?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m never gonna get tired of it. ’S so good.”

Link gave a nod.

“Going animal style today,” Rhett added.

“Mm.”

“You’re loquacious this evening.”

“Mmm.” Link tried to keep a straight face to go with the joke, but Rhett saw the smile creeping onto his lips.

“Loquacious,” Link snorted after he lost the battle with his face. He had the need to make fun of Rhett to get back at him.

“I use that word all the time.”

“Pretentious jerk,” Link teased with an easy smirk.

“Feeling more energized?”

“Mm.”

Link gave Rhett a meaningful look and both of them chuckled.

When they pulled over at the large house and got out of the car, both carrying their respective bags of fast food, Rhett suddenly felt disoriented and couldn’t understand why they didn’t go in through the same front door. Then he felt the chill of one bag against his jean-clad thigh, two ice creams in it, and he remembered he wasn’t dreaming. Reality had started to feel muddled lately, with how close it was getting to his dreams — only a fence and a wall separating the two.

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/123920836456/49)


End file.
